Popular Response
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Let's see there's something about not getting a Ninetales angry at you with popular pokemon. Sort of a transformation test fic, rating is for descriptions ;


Popular Response

By Hiro Konobu

"Just a little one-shot drabble-ish, kind of quick to the point fanfic for playing with an idea in my head, also to be a sort of filler while waiting for the other fic, and as always I only own my fanfics."

(This story actually starts off in the real world where we see some random black haired, average build male playing a pokemon game.)

"Nothing like beating the carp out of some same level, but weaker in type pokemon." The guy said playing his DS.

"Jack, could you please come down here for a second?" Another voice said from across the hallway.

"In a second, I'm almost done Mom!" Jack said.

"Ok, but I want you down here to do something for me in twelve minutes." Jack's mom

"Sure but can I finish this first?" Jack said.

"Okay, but I want you down here in that time if not I'm taking away that DS" Jack's mom said.

"Right." Jack said putting up a few things behind the door. "Good thing I remembered a bit they did on this show I was watching." Jack said.

(Twelve minutes pass)

"Jack, it's time for you to help me with the unmentioned task I gave you earlier." Jack's mom said

"I got you on that and I'm coming soon." Jack said obviously having no intention of actually coming down.

(44 minutes later we see that Jack has finally come down.)

"You said you were coming down 32 minutes earlier, I swear you may have been sucked into that game." Jack's mom said.

"Yeah, but this isn't the show that spoofed this game twice so it probably wouldn't happen to me at least, besides my name isn't Johnny." Jack said implying a smart tone to this line.

"…Yeah but that line was not needed plus it sounded smart to me." Jack's mom said.

"So what I wanted to finish this game, and not do your unmentioned task it seemed boring." Jack said nonchalantly.

"Boring!?" Jack's mom said fuming at Jack's retort.

"It is, maybe I would have been happy if I did get sucked into this game!" Jack said holding up his DS

"Well maybe you wont have the chance." Jack's mom said as she literally snatched the DS from Jake.

"My DS." Jack said

"You wont get this back for a while, maybe if you think that this is just a game and not reality, maybe then I'll give it back to you." Jack's mom said storing the DS away somewhere.

"Pokemon are real I'll show you…" Jack said under his breath.

"What was that?" Jack's mom said.

"Nothing." Jack said though somehow outside we could see something of a silhouette of a Ninetales watching the whole thing.

"Now to lure him into the woods for the main plot of this drabble…Yeah, I've been here the whole time and I have some ability to break the fourth wall." The Ninetales said while turning to the readers.

(The next scene shows Jack walking into his local woods trying to vent off some steam, the next day.)

"Stupid mother thinking that pokemon is just a game, I know there are pokemon out there…and she should have given back my DS regardless after that "chat" we had." Jack said walking through the woods before getting a voice.

"_Hey can you hear me?" _A voice said out in the open towards Jack.

"Yes I can, but who are you?" Jack said confused at the voice.

"_Well, you will know if you meet me in that conveniently placed cave over there by that also conveniently placed small stream over there." The voice said implying those things to the northwest of him._

"Convenient indeed…" Jack said going to the cave though getting fairly deep before the voice said something again.

"So how are you?" The voice said appearing in a physical form right behind him.

"I'm fine…don't sneak up on me like that…wait you're a Ninetales." Jack said.

"Yes I am, and also a trigger for most transformations in a pokemorph fanfic that isn't technologically based." The Ninetales said leaving Jack confused, by it's ability to break the fourth wall.

"What?" Jack said obviously confused.

"Sorry I just have something of a skill to break the fourth wall which meaning a character knows what's going on while the story is going on, but enough of that I watched you and your mom argue about pokemon." The Ninetales said explaining about both last night, and the fourth wall gag.

"Yeah, we did, why?" Jack said.

"Well what if I could grant your wish to see that pokemon were real?" The Ninetales said.

"Oh, I would like that but how would that even be possible?" Jack said.

"Well, you'd have to be transformed into one to see it because I don't know how to transport a human to the poke world as their normal selves or..." The Ninetales said.

"Or…" Jack said.

"Or as this." The Ninetales said as she transformed into something like an anthromorphic version of herself standing…well floating at 5'5" with white-reddish hair, C-Cup breasts, and a white kimono with orange accents on it, with the appropriate same color sandals as well.

"Well what would that be?" Jack said confused at the sudden transformation.

"Technically this mode would be called a "Pokemorph" which is the only other way I can send you there."

"Well it does seem interesting but what's a pokemorph?" Jack said confused.

"Well it's a human that's part pokemon, which is sometimes seen as more of a magical girl-esque plot thanks to 13-15 year old fan girls…allegedly." The Ninetales said leaving Jack even more confused.

"Right…well the pokemorph option seems to be the best way to go, at least I can still normally talk in this case after what you showed me." Jack said.

"So I'll give you choice in pokemon, what do you want to be?" The Ninetales said.

"Well…I want to be an awesome Lucario pokemorph." Jack said as the Ninetales suddenly had second thoughts about it.

"You do know it may go wrong right?" The Ninetales said trying to mask the fact she doesn't like Lucario all that much.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jack said.

"Well are you sure you don't want to repair things with your mom first?" The Ninetales said still trying to mask the fact she doesn't like Lucario all that much.

"Why, are you asking these questions?" Jack said somewhat confused.

"Well, do you want to be another pokemon, like a Chikorita, or even an Absol?" The Ninetales said now doing a bad job trying to mask the fact she doesn't like Lucario all that much.

"…You hate Lucario don't you?" Jack said.

"Yes I do, there more popular than me." The Ninetales said.

"Well too bad, change me into one." Jack said about getting ready to charge on the Ninetales.

"No…" The Ninetales said before Jack got into a small three minute scuffle with her which ended when one of her tails were pulled, and the fact her eyes started to glow.

"Umm…what are you doing?" Jack said confused.

"What does it look like I'm doing, you pulled my tail! Now I curse you!" The Ninetales said in something of a demonic voice.

"Wait, I just pulled your tail why would you be angry about that?" Jack said also trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Well for one thing our tails give us power and if anyone touches them we get super mega pissed off about it, and we curse them like what I'm doing now." The Ninetales said.

"Yeah, well I'm real sorry for the tail thing and now I have to patch things up with mom." Jack said before getting stopped by the Ninetales by way of everything going black.

"No…you said you wanted to be a Lucario and I'm giving you that wish…even if it is a little TG related as well." The Ninetales said doing her transformation job on Jack.

His hair turns a bluish-black color and grows longer as blue fur spreads over his body. The fur on his hands turn black and a spike grows out of each one, on the back and a blue furred tail bursts out form his pants. His fingers become claw like and his face pushes out a bit and grows fur and the fur over his eyes is black. His eyes turn red and his Adam's apple disappears. His figure becomes hourglass like and his manhood is replaced by its female counter part. Finally a pair of Mid B-cup breasts grow on his body leaving her like that and transported into said pokemon world.

(After the TF we find Jack waking up after finding out…)

"Ah…what happened…dear sweet Mikeneko Rock! I've literally become a female Lucario." Jack said looking at a reflection at his well her new self in a lake a bit worried.

(Skip to another place)

"Well it's what he gets for asking to be a popular pokemon...and also for pulling my tail." The Ninetales said smiling but holding the tail that got pulled.

End One-Shot

This was primarily a test on pokemorph transformation…but with a slight twist making the protagonist female, by way of popular pokemon, and as you can tell the Ninetales hates things more popular than her and that could be why as well as the tail pulling, btw if anyone wants to make a story out of this their welcome to, because I did leave it open in a way, also don't worry I'm working on the 5th chapter of Pokemorphed, just that a lot of things kept me from it…being a college student is hard work. ^^


End file.
